1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety socket. The safety socket includes a first conductive clamp seat and a second conductive clamp seat in alignment with a first insertion hole and a second insertion hole respectively. In normal state, the first and second conductive clamp seats are spaced from a first power terminal and a second power terminal without current passing therethrough. Only when a plug is correctly plugged into the safety socket, the first and second conductive clamp seats electrically contact the first and second power terminals to close the circuit and provide power for an electric appliance. Therefore, in case a child inserts a conductive article into the first insertion hole or the second insertion hole, the circuit remains open so as to avoid the danger of electrical shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power socket has two conductive clamp seats mounted in the power socket and directly connected to a set of power wires. The prongs of a plug can be inserted into the insertion holes of the power socket to electrically connect with the conductive clamp seats. In general, the insertion holes of such power socket are open. As a result, in case a child inserts an alien conductive article into any of the insertion holes, an accident of electrical shock is very likely to happen. To avoid such accident, U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,432, entitled “safety socket device”, provides a safety socket including a conductor member 40 having four end segments 42. The socket can normally supply power only when all the four end segments 42 are in an on state. Such design seems to achieve higher security in use of electricity. However, in fact, it is not what it appears to be. This is because in the case that the metal piece inserted into the insertion hole by mistake has a width insufficient for the metal piece to trigger two opposite end segments 42 in the same insertion hole, the metal piece will be unable to outward bias any resilient end segment 42 without supporting both ends of the metal piece. Therefore, it is unnecessary to provide the end segments 42 at both ends of the same insertion hole. In fact, only one end of the insertion hole needs to have the end segment 42 to achieve the same effect as the above Patent. In the socket of the above Patent, four end segments 42, first conductor limbs 31 and second conductor limbs 32 are troublesomely provided. This leads to a complicated structure of the entire socket. As a result, the manufacturing cost of such socket is higher and the possibility of failure is increased. This is because after a period of use, in case any of the end segments 42 has poor contact due to elastic fatigue, even if a true plug is correctly plugged into the socket, it is still impossible to turn all four end segments 42 closed to supply power normally.